The present application relates to a metallization structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to hybrid back end of line (BEOL) metallization that balances the need for more performance with the reduction in reliability that can result in structures of higher performance or vice versa.
As technology scales to smaller and smaller interconnects, resistance can increase rapidly. Much of the performance gain from device scaling can be negated by high resistance, which can be accompanied by a reduction in reliability due to electromigration (EM) (liner, cap, etc) and time dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB) (spacing and process control).
Typically, EM and TDDB reliability act in an opposite direction as compared to a desired resistance and capacitance. This balance can be taken into account manually, by a designer, who makes specific metal line selections based on the predicted impact on performance and reliability. This process is not very efficient or effective.
Therefore, a method to automatically design a metallization structure is needed that can balance performance with reliability.